


Interruption

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Toby and Happy don't get half a second alone today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Written for katasstrophee on tumblr :)

Toby yelps in pain, falling off the couch. “Ow!” he shrieks.

Happy puts down her magazine and just stares at him. “I told you that you couldn’t beat me at paddle ball. It’s been three hours - just give up already.”

“Never,” Toby says. “I’m doing this until we have another case.”

Happy sighs. “Bad news for me.”

Toby raises an eyebrow and adjusts himself on the floor, looking horribly uncomfortable, and starts again. The ball misses and nails him right in the shoulder.

Happy snickers. “You can be competitive with anyone else, but just - don’t try it with me, okay? I’ve got a number in the hundreds.”

Toby sits up. “Excuse me,” Toby says. “I’ll have you know that I’d be able to beat you in any medically related situation.”

Happy smiles and leans down, patting him on the cheek. The intent was to be condescending and mean, but Toby just smiles into the touch. “One area,” Happy says, “better than me in one area.”

“Well,” says Toby, springing up and sitting next to Happy, “I’m pretty good at some other things.”

“You just had to make it weird,” Happy says, but she leans in to kiss him anyway,

She swings a leg over his hips and subtly takes the paddle ball and chucks it as far away from the two of them as possible. As much as she doesn’t want to admit it, Happy’s pretty proud of her record and doesn’t want to take any chances with Toby beating it.

“I made it weird,” says Toby, looking too smug for words, “but you made it sexy.”

“Why the hell are we together,” Happy mumbles, but she presses her lips against Toby’s anyway. He hugs her close, arms around her back and smiling into the kiss. She’s never going to tell Toby this but his arms look great and she greatly appreciates how strong he’s gotten.

“Can you guys just – not? In the garage?”

Happy springs off of Toby and leaps to the other side of the couch. Toby, on the other hand, hasn’t even remotely registered the situation.

“What?” Toby asks.

Walter folds his arms across his chest. “This,” he says, gesturing awkwardly, “I’ve released my ban on team fraternization, but I am not comfortable with,” the awkward gestures increase, “this sort of thing on my couch.”

Happy nods. “Sorry, Walt,” she says. She’s trying hard not to smile, because she needs to keep something under control, but she’s not doing too well.

“I’d apologize but I’m not actually all that sorry,” Toby says.

Happy hits him in the leg with a pillow.

Walter makes a face like he’s having stomach problems. “You know, I never have to deal with this when it comes to Sylvester and Megan,” Walter calls over his shoulder as he walks away. “They’re at least appropriate.”

“That’s because they are much more discrete than we are,” Toby shouts back. Walter turns around, looking startled. 

"What?"

Toby shrugs. "I don't know what they do when you're not there."

Walter stands silently for about three seconds. Then, “I need to go,” Walter says. He runs back out the door.

Happy stares at Toby. “You realize what you just did?”

Toby shrugs. “Embarrassed Walter? Yeah.”

Happy groans. “You just told Walter that Sly is getting it on with his big sister. And we all know how weird Walter gets.”

Toby rolls his eyes. “It’s fine,” Toby says, waving Happy off. “There’s nothing to be worried abou –”

They hear a car start and pull away.

“I may have just started a chain of events in which Walter is about to walk in on his sister and his best friend.” Walter sighs. “I’ve made a horrible mistake.”

“Yep,” Happy says. “But we’re alone in the garage now, so…” She trails off.

Toby dives toward her, and Happy laughs as his lips goes to her neck. “That didn’t take long,” she says.

“Well, making out with you and annoying Walter at the same time?” Toby says. “What more could I want?”

“Oh, yeah,” Happy says, “let’s talk about Walter, that’s turning me on.”

Toby stops and looks down at her. “I know that was sarcasm,” he says, looking pained, “but it was still disturbing.”

“And it’s your fault,” Happy clarifies. “Now shut up.”

“Okay,” Toby says, and he leans back down, pressing his lips to Happy’s. She slides her arms around his back, hooking her hands on his shoulders to anchor him to her. She feels warm and safe and happy, and it’s three things she doesn’t feel together all that often.

“For the love of – come on, you guys!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Toby grumbles, turning his head. Happy looks over his shoulder to see Paige standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

“Do you have to do this in the garage? Where anyone could walk in?” She walks over to the kitchen, dropping off groceries and snacks that Ralph requested and Toby and Happy steal. She starts aggressively putting everything away. “I mean what if Ralph walked in?”

“It’s a Monday at eleven in the morning,” Toby says. “He’s at school.”

Paige groans and turns. “Missing the point.” She looks at them. “And you still haven’t moved.”

“Honestly, I was hoping you would leave,” Happy says, looking at Paige upside down. Toby starts laughing so hard that he drops his head to Happy's shoulder.

Happy watches Paige fight back a smile. “Where’s Walter? We got called for a case.”

“We did?” Toby asks.

Paige nods. “You were probably a little busy with, um,” she pointedly looks at the two of them, “that.”

“If we have a case, then you might want to go find Walter,” Happy says. “Doc here accidentally told him that Sly and Megan were probably getting a little cozy when he wasn’t there.”

Paige groans. “When’d he leave?”

“About five minutes before you got here.”

Paige visibly slumps. “I’ll be right back,” she grumbles. She swipes her keys and her purse off the table. “You guys better be clothed when we get back!”

The door closes and Happy doesn’t waste any time: she kisses Toby again, laughing against his lips as his fingertips skim the bottom of her shirt.

She kisses him, urging him on, and his hand slides to the bottom of her bra, thumb stroking underneath the fabric.

The door slams open. "I don't want to know what you two are doing!" Cab shouts. “We got a case!”

Happy lets her head clonk back on the arm of the chair. “Team Scorpion,” she grumbles, “more like Team Cockblock.”

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was "team cockblock."


End file.
